Dulce anhelo
by cute-love2.0
Summary: Ser padre soltero de una niña pequeña es toda una experiencia y Jasper sabe perfectamente que la aventura recién comienza. Alice llega al pueblo escapando de su pasado y sin pensar que su vida está a punto de cambiar para siempre. Tal vez las cosas no son tan malas como ambos se imaginan...mal summary


_Alice_

Trabajar con niños es algo que toda la vida me ha gustado. Me encanta ver sus caritas llenas de asombro cuando aprenden algo nuevo y la curiosidad en sus ojos llenos de dulce inocencia. No tengo niños propios, pero soy feliz trabajando con los hijos de otras personas y creo que ser profesora de párvulo fue la mejor decisión que tomé en mi vida.

Llegué a Forks cuando terminé la universidad y con mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan, decidimos inaugurar un pequeño jardín de niños. En el pueblo no vive mucha gente, así que tenemos muy pocos alumnos , aunque la verdad es que eso es lo que menos importa porque somos felices al enseñar aunque sea a un niño.

Eran casi las once de la mañana y los niños estaban jugando en el patio. Yo había terminado de recoger los lápices y cuadernos que habían quedado desperdigados por el suelo de la sala de clases y ahora me dedicaba a pasear por donde mis alumnos jugaban. Me encanta jugar con ellos y es la mejor parte de mi rutina.

-¡Eres una tonta, Cassie! - el grito de una niña llama mi atención y me acerco para ver que sucede- ¡Con razón tu mamá no te quiere! ¡Por eso te abandonó: por ser tonta y fea!

-¡Cállate! ¡ Tú no sabes nada!

Las niñas se estaban empujando y una de ellas estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar. Me posicioné entre ambas para quedar a su altura y las tomé de las manos para evitar que pudieran agredirse.

-Niñas ¿qué ocurre? ¿por qué están peleando?- pregunté frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Es que Cassie es una tonta- explicó Sofía cruzándose de brazos-: he intentado explicarle más de diez veces las reglas de un juego y aún no entiende...

-¡ Mentirosa! - gruñó la otra niña para luego mirarme con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- Lo que pasa es que Sofía siempre está molestándome y es muy mala conmigo.

\- Niñas, no pueden pelear así entre ustedes- las reprendí antes de ponerme de pie-. Se supone que deben ser amigas y llevarse bien con sus compañeros y compañeras... tendré que citar a sus padres para el lunes.

-Señorita Alice, por favor no llame a mi papá- sollozó Cassie limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos- . Él se enfadará mucho conmigo y me regañará durante el fin de semana.

-Lo siento mucho, pero ambas tendrán que venir el lunes a clases acompañadas de sus padres, saben que esta mal portarse así... Ahora vayan a jugar y no se metan en problemas.

Miro a Cassie Hale con algo de preocupación, no es normal que esa niña se meta en problemas, ya que hasta donde yo sé su padre siempre ha estado muy preocupado por ella y por su educación. No le conozco en persona, porque su abuela viene a buscarla cuando terminan las clases, pero supongo que esta va a ser una buena oportunidad para hablar sobre la pequeña.

En cambio a Sofía Marquet y a su madre las conozco muy bien; la niña es una pequeña sumamente traviesa y desobediente, además María, su madre, ni siquiera se toma el tiempo de corregirla cuando hace algo malo. Esa mujer ni siquiera se da cuenta de que su hija le roba el maquillaje o que a veces se retrasa y no viene a buscarla a la hora de salida. A veces creo que a ella no le importa la niña y es bastante triste pensar en el tipo de vida que debe llevar Sofía en casa.

Por fin termina el día y mi consuelo es que es viernes y podré descansar. Me despido de todos los niños con un beso en la mejilla y les veo ir contentos a casa.

-Por fin termina la semana- murmuró Bella mirándome con una sonrisa-, estoy agotada. Sólo quiero dormir durante todo el fin de semana ¿tú que harás?

-Creo que quedarme en casa y jugar con mi gato- respondí -. No tengo muchos planes para este fin de semana.

-¿Por qué no vienes a almorzar a mi casa?- preguntó tomándome del brazo- Ya sabes que mi padre te adora y estará muy feliz de que vayas de visita, hace mucho tiempo que no almuerzas con nosotros.

-Está bien, no he cocinado nada para hoy así que comer en tu casa me vendría bien.

Isabella Swan y su padre siempre han sido una verdadera familia para mi. Digamos que ellos son la definición de la familia que siempre soñé en mi infancia y que nunca tuve. Mi vida familiar es bastante compleja y se podría decir, que llegué a este pueblo escapando de un triste drama familiar al que aun no quiero enfrentarme. Es una larga historia que no me gusta recordar y de la que no estoy dispuesta a hablar ahora...

En cuanto llegamos a casa de Bella, su padre sale a recibirme con un fuerte abrazo. Charlie es el jefe de la policía y es un hombre muy gracioso y amable. Debo confesar que cuando recién llegué al pueblo estaba casi enamorada de él, pero luego descubrí que lo que de verdad amaba era el modo tan dulce con el que trataba a su hija.

-Por fin vienes a visitarme- dijo él después de abrazarme-, pensé que estarías enamorada de alguien y que te habías olvidado de los amigos.

-No me he olvidado de usted- respondí haciendo un pequeño mohín-, es solo que no he tenido tiempo porque he estado algo ocupada.

-Bueno- Bella se nos acercó para que entráramos a la casa-, entremos y pidamos algo de comer que no quiero cocinar...¿Qué prefieren? ¿Pizza o Sushi?

-¡ Pizza!- exclamamos con Charlie a coro después de compartir una mirada de complicidad.

Sin lugar a dudas, Forks es el lugar que más me gusta del mundo. Es un lugar tranquilo, pequeño y en el que casi todo el mundo se conoce. Creo que el nuevo sueño de mi vida es poder quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre y rehacer mi vida para ¿quién sabe? Tal vez, formar una familia...

* * *

 **Hola n.n esta historia se me ocurrió de pronto y no está escrita como las otras así que tardaré un poco más en actualizar. Si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejarla y gracias por leer**


End file.
